Dishonesty
by Elviana Andromeda
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah cerita bagaimana akhir dari kisah Sehun dan Luhan. HunHan, slight! KrisHan. Genderswitch! Please give me your review!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Dishonesty

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris Wu

Rate : T

Genre : Drama

Summary : Ini hanya sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana akhir dari kisah Sehun dan Luhan

Warning : GS!, Typo, OOC(?), PASARAN, alur amburadul.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan sedang sibuk dibalik layar laptopya saat ini. Ia berulang kali membuka map kertas disisi kanan dan sisi kirinya untuk mengecek kesesuaian dokumen yang diberikan karyawan padanya.

Mata sipitnya seperti terlihat tidak lelah sama sekali. Padahal sudah semenjak pagi ia harus duduk manis dan berkutat dengan laptop beserta dokumen-dokumen itu.

Ruangan miliknya memang luas. Ada sekitar empat rak buku disudut ruangan miliknya. Jendela yang besar, yang menampilkan langsung bagaimana keindahan pemandangan keramaian kota itu saat malam hari. Juga yang paling penting meja kerjanya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Meja itu mengkilap, berwarna coklat dan ada sebuah papan nama tertera disana.

_Presiden Direktur._

_Oh Sehun._

Pria bernama Oh Sehun yang menjabat sebagai _presiden direktur _di perusahaan ayahnya itu begitu tekun menggarap semua proyek-proyek miliknya. Seakan ia akan dibunuh saat ini juga, kalau-kalau semua pekerjaannya tidak selesai.

Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam. Semua karyawan sudah pulang semenjak dua jam yang lalu. Meskipun ada juga beberapa yang lembur, seperti dirinya saat ini.

Ia berulang kali menghela nafas. Jujur saja, ia sangat lelah dan punggungnya juga sudah terasa sakit. Mengingat ia sudah duduk disana sepanjang hari. Bayangkan saja bagaimana sakit yang ia rasakan. Sehun butuh tidur. Ia juga punya kehidupan sendiri, bukan?

Sehun meletakkan map ditangannya, kemudian menutup laptopnya. Tinggal sedikit saja, pekerjaannya akan segera selesai. Tapi, ia sudah sangat lelah. Mungkin ia bisa melanjutkan sisa pekerjaannya dirumah?

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hari sudah malam, dan ia belum pulang kerumah. Beban pikirannya sangat banyak akhir-akhir ini. Sekelebat pikiran langsung hinggap dalam benaknya.

Sehun meraih ponselnya. Menggerakkan jarinya yang panjang itu di layar untuk membuka kunci. Ia menatap datar ponselnya kemudian mendesah pelan. _Tak ada satu panggilan atau pesan dari Luhan, _batinnya.

Luhan?

Ia adalah kekasih Sehun. Seorang model cantik yang ia kenal disebuah event yang sekarang sudah menjadi calon istrinya.

Seharian berada di kantor, Sehun sama sekali tak mendapat kabar mengenai Luhan. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menghubungi dirinya hari ini. Luhan seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Tak menunjukkan tanda-tandanya kalau ia baik-baik saja selama Sehun tak ada bersamanya.

"Dimana kau, Luhannie?" Gumam Sehun dengan sangat lirih sambil menempelkan ponselnya di dagunya.

Tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya, Sehun bangkit berdiri kemudian keluar dari ruangannya dengan membawa beberapa file setengah selesai yang ia kerjakan tadi untuk dibawa pulang. Ia tak mau menambah beban lagi. Ia cukup lelah dan ia harus pulang sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain seorang gadis terlihat sedang berjalan dengan bahagia bersama seorang lelaki tinggi. Seolah-olah dunia yang begitu luas ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Mereka berdua seakan tak peduli.

Bermesraan, bergandengan tangan, tertawa bersama, juga saling mencium. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar pipi saja, tak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka menjadi buah bibir oleh orang-orang yang lewat disekitar mereka. Ini tempat umum. Mengapa mereka bisa berbuat seperti itu?

"Kau tidak ingin pulang? Ini sudah larut." Ucap sang lelaki tinggi dengan suara beratnya.

Si gadis mendongak menatap wajah dihadapannya, lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Gadis itu mengeratkan cekalan tangannya pada lengan si lelaki tinggi. Seakan ia tak ingin ditinggalkan.

"Eum. Kau benar, Kris. Ini sudah larut. Antarkan aku pulang." Ujar si gadis menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki yang bernama Kris itu.

Kris terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis berumur dua puluh tiga tahun masih saja polos seperti dia? Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan anak berumur lima tahun, bisa saja ia lebih polos dari anak-anak itu.

"Baiklah, Luhan. Akan aku antar kau pulang. Gandeng tanganku. Aku takut kau hilang dan tidak sampai dirumah dengan selamat." Kris tertawa kemudian mendapat pukulan kecil di lengan besarnya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan hilang? Aku bahkan bisa pulang sendiri tanpamu."

Kris terkekeh, lalu merangkul Luhan berjalan bersamanya. Menuju rumah Luhan yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan-jalan tadi.

.

.

.

Sehun berulang kali menghela nafas sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan yang sudah mulai padat malam ini. Pikirannya yang sudah sesak, ditambah dengan kepadatan jalan raya saat ini menambah tingkat kadar kelelahannya. Seharian ini dia merasa kalau dunia ini begitu sempit. Pikirannya terasa penuh, tubuhnya seolah-olah tak mampu lagi diajak untuk berkegiatan dengan keras.

Sehun menoleh ke jok mobil di samping kanannya. Ponselnya yang berwarna putih ia letakkan disitu. Ponsel itu seperti temannya saat ini. Duduk tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergetar atau setidaknya berkedip-kedip. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Luhan sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Cih, mengirim pesan singkat saja tidak, apalagi menelpon. Luhan seperti tak peduli pada Sehun lagi. Biasanya, gadis itu akan berulang kali menghubungi Sehun. Tidak peduli sang kekasih masih sibuk atau tidak, ia akan tetap menelpon Sehun.

Sehun mengerem mobilnya perlahan. _Traffic light _sudah berganti merah. Dan segerombol orang sedang berduyun-duyun untuk menyeberang. Sehun memandang dengan tidak berselera. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada tidur dan juga Luhan. Ia berulang kali berpikir keras, kenapa Luhan tak kunjung menghubunginya?

Sehun langsung menancap gas dalam ketika lampu menyala hijau. Jarak rumahnya tinggal sedikit lagi. Semakin cepat ia menjalankan mobilnya, semakin cepat pula ia akan menemui tempat tidurnya.

_._

_._

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Sehun. Anda pulang sangat larut hari ini." Ucap seorang pria memakai setelan jas berwarna abu-abu itu menyambut Sehun.

Sementara sang Tuan Muda hanya tersenyum tampan membalas perkataan pengasuhnya dari kecil. Lelaki yang kira-kira berumur lima puluh dua tahun itu setia menunggunya hingga pulang.

"_Kamsahamnida, _Lee _Ahjussi. _Hari ini aku sangat sibuk, jadi mau tak mau harus pulang larut." Jawab Sehun ramah.

"Baik, Tuan. Sebaiknya Anda istirahat. Tidak baik untuk berlama-lama mengobrol sementara Tuan Muda harus berangkat pagi besok." Lee _Ahjussi _mempersilakan sang majikan untuk naik lantai dua, tempat dimana kamar Sehun berada. Sementara para maid membungkukkan badan dengan hormat, Sehun yang empunya majikan hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sekawanan maid itu menuju ke kamarnya.

Kini, Sehun berada disini. Di kamarnya yang bernuansa hitam dan putih. Ia sedang berbaring sebentar untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya seharian ini. Hal ini sangat berharga untuk Oh Sehun. Ia jarang sekali pulang. Kalaupun pulang, ia pasti akan kembali lagi setelah membersihkan diri atau mungkin hanya makan malam saja.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menghela napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit beban dibenaknya perlahan hilang. Ya, bebannya hilang. Namun tak semuanya.

Ia meraih ponsel miliknya di atas meja nakas. Menekan tombol _power _yang ada di sisi ponselnya, dan kemudian layar itu menyala menampilkan _screen lock _dengan gambar dirinya dan juga Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil memandang foto itu. Ia merindukan Luhan. Sehun mengusap layarnya. Kunci pada ponselnya terbuka. Kali ini lagi. Tak ada pesan, ataupun telepon dari Luhan.

Sehun tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang Luhan lakukan seharian ini? Oh, katakan saja kalau Sehun terlalu _over protective _hari ini. Tapi, bukankah ia sedang khawatir pada kekasihnya yang seharian ini tak kunjung memberinya kabar? Sehun bukan berpikir negatif sekarang, mungkin saja Luhan diculik oleh lelaki tak dikenal? Atau mungkin diperkosa? Ah, tidak. Sehun jelas-jelas membuang jauh-jauh alasan yang terakhir.

Sehun menyerah. Perasaan rindunya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menghubungi Luhan sendiri. Jika Luhan tak menghubunginya, maka ia yang harus menghubungi Luhan. Bukan begitu?

Sehun mendekatkan ponsel di dekat telinganya. Panggilannya sudah terhubung. Namun, Luhan tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya ia mencoba menghubungi Luhan. Hasilnya masih sama. Nihil. Hanya ada nada sambung yang tetap setia menyapa pendengarannya, bukan suara manja milik Luhan.

Baik. Sehun menyerah. Ia menekan tombol merahpada layar, kemudian melempar ponselnya ke tengah ranjang. Mungkin Luhan menyimpan ponselnya di tas, sehingga tak mendengar kalau ponselnya bordering saat Sehun menghubunginya tadi. Atau mungkin saja Luhan sudah tidur, mengingat hari sudah semakin larut.

Sehun memandang datar ponselnya lagi. Ponselnya tidak berkedip, juga tidak bergetar. Biasanya, Luhan akan balik menghubunginya jika ia tidak sempat mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun. Tapi kali ini layar ponselnya tidak berkedip, sekedar menyala sedetikpun tidak. Tak ada balasan, tak ada respon. Sehun frustasi. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Melepas pakaian atasnya, kemudian menyambar handuk putih nan lembut miliknya. Ada baiknya jika penutup hari melelahkan ini adalah mandi.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Luhan sedang sibuk membuat dua cangkir coklat panas di dapur minimalis miliknya. Hari ini suhu begitu dingin. Bersantai dengan beberapa makanan ringan dan juga coklat panas bukankah ide yang bagus?

Sambil sesekali bersenandung, Luhan mengaduk dua cangkir coklat panas di hadapannya. Asapnya yang masih mengepul menerpa wajah cantik Luhan. Minuman berwarna coklat itu seperti pemandangan yang bagus bagi Luhan. Ia sendiri tak sabar untuk segera menikmati minuman di cangkir berwarna merah maroon itu. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat Luhan tersenyum, apalagi menikmatinya.

Seorang lelaki tinggi berambut pirang sedang terlihat berjalan mengendap-endap menghampiri si gadis. Si gadis hanya fokus pada dua gelas coklat panas miliknya. Sama sekali tak terlihat menggubris keberadaan si lelaki tinggi. Mungkin ia berpikir, kalau coklat panas lebih menarik daripada lingkungan disekitarnya.

_GREB_

Si lelaki dengan cepat memeluk si gadis dari belakang. Membuat si gadis yang dipeluk itu terperanjat kaget karena perlakuan si lelaki.

"Kris, kau membuatku terkejut." Ucap si gadis pada si lelaki. Itu Kris, _kekasihnya_.

Kris terkekeh tanpa dosa. Sama sekali tak merasa bersalah atas perbuatan jahilnya itu. Hanya saja, tidakkah ia takut jika saja Luhan tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung karena ulahnya?

Kris tidak membalas perkataan Luhan. Sebagai gantinya, ia malah makin mempererat pelukannya pada perut rata Luhan. Meletakkan dagunya di pundak gadis itu, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Sesekali Kris kembali menjahili Luhan. Meniup leher Luhan seduktif, hingga membuat si empunya pemilik leher menggeliat kegelian.

"Kris, kumohon hentikan," ucap Luhan sedikit mengerang. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Kris dari lehernya. Itu sangat mengganggu, dan―ehm, tidak sesuai tempat.

Kris memilih menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Luhan. Sebenarnya, Kris sangat enggan untuk menuruti Luhan. Ia sangat gemas pada gadis cantik itu, Luhan sendiri sampai heran padanya. Tingkahnya sama sekali tidak sama dengan _image-_nya yang _cool _dan juga sangar itu. Terlalu kekanakkan dan juga manja. Eh?

"Kau mengabaikanku. Bahkan ketika aku berjalan kemari kau sama sekali tak bergerak," ucap Kris lesu. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri di samping Luhan. Menatap tangan gadis itu yang sejak tadi masih saja mengaduk coklat panas.

"Aku menunggumu. Tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris bersuara lagi. Ia melipat tangannya, merasa jengkel karena Luhan sama sekali tidak membalas ucapannya barusan.

Luhan mengangkat sendok teh itu kemudian meletakkan benda kecil itu di samping cangkir. Luhan kemudian menghela nafas, lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris yang bersedekap dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Luhan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Kris. Sesekali mengelus pipi lelaki tinggi itu. Ia bisa merasakan rahang Kris yang begitu tegas, juga merasakan betapa halusnya kulit Kris. Luhan berpikir, bagaimana bisa kulit seorang lelaki bisa sehalus ini, sehalus kulit miliknya. Ah, Kris 'kan rajin perawatan, jadi wajar saja jika kulitnya bisa sehalus ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sedang membuat coklat panas untuk kita berdua." Ujar Luhan dengan suara lembut. Ia berusaha untuk membuat Kris luluh. Luhan hapal betul, jika Kris sudah merajuk seperti ini, Kris tidak akan memaafkannya jika ia tidak merayu lelaki itu. Luhan merasa memiliki bayi besar sekarang! Oh, tidak!

Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan yang masih berada di wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, sentuhan tangan lembut Luhan sedikit membuat hatinya menjadi sedikit dingin. Sebenarnya, Kris juga tidak tega untuk marah berkepanjangan pada Luhan. Gadis itu terlalu sempurna untuk dimarahi. /?

"Untuk apa kau tetap saja memaksa? Setidaknya, biarkan aku membantumu. Aku juga bisa membuat coklat panas. Katakan padaku, apa kau terluka?" Kris melepas tangan Luhan. Kemudian memeriksa setiap inci tangan Luhan. Barangkali ada goresan atau luka lecet pada gadis itu. Oh astaga! Kau sungguh _overprotective _Kris!

Luhan yang melihat kelakuan Kris hanya tertawa geli. Ia hanya membuat coklat panas, bukan berkebun kan?

"Kris, hentikan. Tak ada luka apapun, mengerti? Aku hanya membuat coklat panas, tak ada luka sama sekali di tangan atau di tubuhku. Tidak usah terlalu khawatir." Ucap Luhan. Gadis itu tersenyum setelah menyudahi kalimatnya. Sementara Kris, lelaki itu hanya menghembuskan nafas perlahan sebagai respon dari ucapan Luhan.

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti. Tidak ada luka, bukan? Kau tidak sedang menipuku?"

"Oh, demi Tuhan Kris, aku sama sekali tidak menipu. Hentikan tingkah berlebihanmu ini, oke?" Luhan tersenyum hangat pada Kris.

"Sekarang, ayo minum ini. Cuaca sedang dingin dan coklat panas sepertinya cocok untuk saat ini," Luhan menyerahkan satu cangkir coklat panas pada Kris. Lelaki itu menerima pemberian Luhan dengan wajah tidak berselera, sedikit demi sedikit ia menyeruput cairan berwarna coklat itu. _Enak, _batinnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah coklat buatanku tidak enak?"

Kris diam sebentar. Lidahnya masih sibuk mengecap rasa coklat buatan Luhan. Ia mengernyit, rasanya bercampur antara manis dan juga pahit. Paduan rasa yang pas.

"Ini enak." Dan jawaban Kris tersebut membuat si empunya pembuat coklat tersenyum lebar. Ia senang sekali.

.

Luhan dan Kris sedang duduk berdua di depan televisi. Setelah beberapa waktu dihabiskan untuk menikmati coklat panas, kedua manusia itu akhirnya memilih untuk bersantai sejenak. Menonton siaran berita yang sedang hangat-hangatnya diperbincangkan. Keduanya hanya berdiam diri, membiarkan si televisi berbicara sendiri seakan tak mau berhenti.

Luhan terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kris. Ia hanya memandang jenuh layar televisi di hadapannya. Berita-berita itu kurang menarik, hanya membuat bosan saja, pikir Luhan.

"Kau lelah?" ucap Kris membuat Luhan mendongak menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum sejenak, kemudian mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban.

Kris mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tangan Luhan semakin erat memeluk tubuh kekarnya. Mungkin Luhan merasa lelah, dari tadi ia hanya menyandar pada Kris dan sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Luhan, aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu."

Luhan yang langsung merasakan aura serius dari Kris, segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kris sama seriusnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kris menghela nafas. Haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini pada Luhan?

::TBC::

Annyeonghaseyo~

Maaf malah publish cerita baru, soalnya yang muncul malah ini. Tapi tenang aja, Sequel'nya 'A Little Kid' pasti aku buatin.

Please give me your review~ ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Dishonesty

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris Wu

Rate : T

Genre : Drama

Summary : Ini hanya sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana akhir dari kisah Sehun dan Luhan

Warning : GS!, Typo, OOC(?), PASARAN, alur amburadul.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"Sebenarnya, saat aku menghampirimu di dapur, aku ingin memberi tahu padamu kalau Sehun menghubungimu."

"…"

"Tidakkah kau menelponnya lagi? Kurasa ia sedang rindu padamu. Ponselmu bergetar sangat lama. Dan saat aku melihatnya, ternyata Sehun menghubungimu." Kris berucap sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang hampir dekat dengan wajahnya. Gadis itu belum menunjukkan respon apapun. Ia hanya merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Sehun mungkin sudah sangat bergantung padanya. Atau mungkin Sehun sedang merindukannya seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris. Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia juga rindu pada Sehun. Tapi, keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Apa kata Kris nanti jika ia malah menghubungi Sehun, dan akhirnya ia meninggalkan Kris? Luhan tidak ingin Kris memandang sebelah mata dirinya. Mungkin Kris memang hanya _kekasih kedua-_nya, tapi bukankah Kris akan sakit hati jika Luhan meninggalkannya?

"Aku akan menghubunginya besok pagi. Aku akan datang ke kantornya." Jawab Luhan sekenanya. Ia juga tidak bisa terus-terusan sembunyi bersama Kris sementara Sehun di luar sana sedang gelisah menunggu telepon darinya. Bisa dikatakan, kalau Luhan memang lebih nyaman dengan Kris yang notabene-nya adalah _kekasih kedua-_nya. Ia hanya tidak enak hati jika harus mengakhiri hubungan dengan Sehun.

"Kau akan kesana besok pagi? Mengapa harus besok? Aku akan disana, Luhan. Kau ingin Sehun tahu?"

Luhan tertawa. Kris lucu sekali. Sehun? Tahu hubungan _gelap _mereka? _It's impossible, right? _

"Kris, kau lucu sekali. Mana mungkin Sehun akan mengetahui semuanya? Kalau kau tak membuka mulutmu, pasti Sehun tidak akan pernah tahu. Jangan khawatir, Kris."

"Tetap saja. Seberapapun kau berusaha menutupinya, semuanya pasti akan terungkap, Luhan. Sadarlah." Kris menatap Luhan datar. Bagaimana bisa Luhan tetap bersikukuh untuk datang ke kantor Sehun besok pagi, sementara besok adalah hari dimana Kris kembali bekerja setelah beberapa hari cuti.

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti. Aku akan menutup mulutku, Kris. Kau tidak akan terganggu karenaku besok."

Kris terkekeh, ia memeluk pinggang Luhan erat membuat gadis itu mendekat kearahnya. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya sifat keras kepalamu harus dihilangkan mulai sekarang." Bisik Kris tepat di telinga Luhan. Sementara Luhan, gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil karena perbuatan jahil Kris untuk sekian kali.

Luhan mendongak menatap wajah Kris, kedua tangannya menangkup lagi pipi Kris. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba meraih bibir ranum Kris. Luhan begitu gencar mengecupi bibir Kris setelah mendapatkan bibir lelaki itu. Lama kecupan-kecupan manis itu berlangsung, Kris akhirnya mengambil alih. Lelaki itu dengan intim melumat bibir Luhan seolah-olah ia ingin memakan gadis itu segera. Ciuman itu terjadi begitu lama dan panas, sampai keduanya tidak tahu kalau benda persegi itu kembali bergetar dan berkedip. Menampilkan sebuah nama yang tertera di layar―

―_Sehun._

.

.

.

Pagi ini masih pukul tujuh, namun Sehun sudah sedari tadi sampai dikantornya. Ia masih belum punya selera untuk melanjutkan sisa pekerjaannya untuk saat ini. Suasana sekitar masih sepi. Hanya beberapa karyawannya yang mendapat _shift _malam saja yang terlihat berlalu lalang. Mungkin mereka ingin mengisi absensi atau bisa saja mereka hanya lewat dan akan segera pulang. Entah, Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya berjalan disini. Di daerah sekitar lantai dasar.

Sebuah peristiwa yang jarang dijumpai oleh orang-orang disini, karena memang Sehun tidak sampai melakukan pengamatan hingga pelosok lantai dasar. Bisa dikatakan ini hanya sebuah reflek. Reflek karena ia sangat bahagia hari ini. Pagi-pagi buta tadi, Luhan sudah menghubunginya jika ia akan datang menemui Sehun di kantor. Bayangkan saja, kekasihmu yang kau rindukan akan langsung datang ke kantor. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat menggembirakan?

"Selamat pagi, Presdir Oh."

"Selamat pagi, Presdir."

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda."

"Selamat pagi, Tuan."

Sehun berulang kali membungkukkan badannya untuk membalas sapaan dari bawahannya. Ia juga berulang kali membalas senyuman-senyuman cerah dari orang-orang itu untuknya. Sebagai panutan yang baik, bukankah ia harus berbuat demikian untuk para bawahannya? Sehun berusaha menjadi pimpinan yang baik. Benar bukan?

Entah apa yang dimimpikan oleh Sehun malam tadi, hingga dirinya tiba disini. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak kecil juga tidak terlalu luas di sudut lantai dasar. Pintunya tidak berasal dari kayu yang sama seperti di ruangannya, pintu disitu didesain khusus dan berasal dari logam. Sehun tidak tahu, mungkin itu aluminium atau mungkin besi. Intinya, pintu itu dibuat agar sesuatu didalam sana menjadi aman.

Sehun memasuki ruangan setengah terbuka itu. Di dalamnya terlihat penuh oleh banyaknya televisi-televisi kecil yang menampilkan gambar setengah buram.

Sesosok _ahjussi _paruh baya terlihat terkejut melihat Sehun tengah duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia yang awalnya berencana untuk mencoba tidur, langsung membatalkan rencananya ketika melihat Sehun sang _presiden direktur _memasuki ruangan. Mana mungkin ia bisa tidur dengan tenang sementara Sehun ada di dekatnya?

"_Annyeonghasimnikka, Sajangnim." _Ucap lelaki itu gugup. Merasa disapa, Sehun yang awalnya fokus menatap video-video di layar langsung menoleh. Mendapati lelaki dengan keriput di wajahnya itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"O-Oh, _ne._ Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?" Sehun menunjuk video di depannya. Itu ruangannya, dan disana ada Luhan. Ah, mungkin sewaktu ia berjalan kesini Luhan sudah ada di ruangannya. Dan bukankah tadi ia melewati pintu masuk? Luhan bahkan tak ada disana. Oh, mungkin ia tahu jalan pintas ke ruangan Sehun. Membuat kejutan?

"_Ye? _Oh, Anda belum mengetahuinya, Presdir Oh? Itu ruangan Anda. Sepertinya Anda kedatangan tamu."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Ruangannya? Bagaimana bisa ada disini? Oh! Tunggu―

―_CCTV Room._

"Oh, maafkan aku. Ayah tidak memberitahuku soal ini," jawab Sehun kemudian berdeham. Ia merasa bodoh. Mana mungkin seorang _presiden direktur _tidak tahu menahu soal seluk beluk kantornya sendiri?!

"_Gwaenchana, Sajangnim. _Anda harus banyak belajar tentang ruangan ini." Ya. Mungkin Sehun harus banyak belajar tentang ruangan tersembunyi ini. Apa fungsi, siapa yang menangani, dan juga mengapa harus dibuat seperti ini. Baiklah, jadwal Sehun bertambah satu, mempelajari ruangan CCTV pada akhir pekan mendatang.

"Oh? Kris _hyung?" _

Sehun menunjuk lagi layar itu. Benar, Kris disana, bersama Luhan. Hanya berdua. Di dalam ruangan Sehun. Dan Sehun tak ada disana.

Sehun mengernyit. Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab. Luhan begitu bahagia ketika bertemu Kris. Kris pun menunjukkan hal yang sama, walaupun sebelumnya lelaki tinggi itu terkejut ketika menemukan Luhan hanya seorang diri di ruangan Sehun.

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti ketika kedua manusia berbeda _gender _itu berpelukan mesra di sana. Ia menyipitkan matanya sekali lagi. Ia yakin kalau wanita itu adalah Luhan, dan pria yang tinggi itu adalah Kris. Sehun tentu hapal betul rambut _kakak sepupu_-nya yang berwarna pirang itu. Dan mengejutkan sekali. Di layar menunjukkan kalau keduanya sedang saling berpelukan dengan mesra. Oh, astaga, bahkan Luhan terlihat lebih bahagia daripada sebelumnya.

Sehun membulatkan matanya sekarang. Layar itu menunjukkan kalau keduanya sekarang sudah berganti kegiatan. Berciuman. Berciuman panas di ruangan Sehun dan lebih parahnya Sehun mengintainya disini. Lewat kamera CCTV! Oh, tak salah jika ayahnya membuat ruangan rahasia disini. Ini sangat berguna. Sangat-sangat berguna!

"_S-Sajangnim.."_

"Aku harus pergi. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, jangan lupa periksa semua kamera di seluruh ruangan."

Sehun melangkah pergi dengan wajah merah padam. Tak percaya jika kekasih _tersayangnya_ bercumbu dengan kakak sepupunya sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana semuanya terjadi dengan saling berhubungan seperti ini.

Dan satu hal, ia harus mengakhiri semua ini.

.

.

.

_BRAKK_

Kris melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan ketika mendengar suara gebrakan pintu. Ia langsung menoleh dan terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun ada disana. Wajahnya tenang dan datar. Tapi auranya menunjukkan kalau adik sepupunya itu sedang menahan gejolak amarah yang sudah mencapai di ubun-ubun.

"Sehun-_ah?"_

Sehun tak membalas perkataan dari Kris. Ia tertawa sinis kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangannya yang baru saja dipakai untuk adegan film dewasa. Ruangannya mungkin sangat cocok, hingga dua orang di hadapannya begitu menikmati kegiatan mereka yang bisa dibilang panas itu.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang menunduk dengan bibir yang berwarna merah dan sedikit membengkak akibat ulah Kris. Ia merasa kecewa dengan Luhan. Jadi inikah yang selama ini ia lakukan saat Sehun tak bersamanya? Berduaan dengan pria lain? Bercumbu dengan pria lain? Atau mungkin tidur dengan pria lain?! Tidak, itu tidak mungkin; Sehun membatin dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"…"

"…"

"Kris _hyung, _untuk apa kau kemari?" Sehun beralih pada Kris. Tapi pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dirinya itu hanya membatu. Kris sama sekali tak mau membuka mulut. Melihat Sehun yang begitu menakutkan saat marah, membuatnya kehilangan nyali untuk melawan adiknya itu. Kris lebih memilih diam daripada harus adu mulut dengan Sehun.

"…"

"Baiklah, kau tak mau menjawab perkataanku? Kalau begitu langsung saja," Sehun melipat tangannya. Menatap Kris dan Luhan bergantian sebelum akhirnya mata tajamnya kembali menatap Kris lagi.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan kekasihku?"

_DEG_

Kris dan Luhan saling melempar pandang. Bagaimana bisa Sehun…

Oh, astaga! Mereka akan mati sekarang juga.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Apa susahnya berbicara? Apa susahnya mengatakan kalimat _'aku adalah kekasih Luhan"_?. Sehun sama sekali tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Kris. Kakak sepupunya hanya bergeming sambil sesekali menatapnya takut. Ia menaruh curiga pada Kris, mungkin saja Kris mengkhianatinya dengan merebut Luhan darinya.

"Astaga, hyung! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Sehun berteriak. Kesabarannya sudah hilang. Pikirannya sudah diliputi oleh kabut emosi dan amarah yang memuncak.

"Baiklah, Sehun! Karena kau yang memaksa, jadi jangan pernah membenciku―" Kris member jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia membalas tatapan Sehun sama dinginnya.

"―Luhan adalah kekasihku." Lanjut Kris.

_JDER!_

"Apa? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Luhan adalah kekasihku. Kau puas?"

Sehun seperti disambar petir di siang bolong. Ucapan Kris barusan membuat kepalanya langsung pening dan tubuhnya seperti kehilangan daya. Sehun lemas. Bagaimana bisa Kris, kakak sepupunya, bisa berkata demikian padanya. Apa yang mengganjal di hatinya selama ini terjawab sudah. Luhan, yang juga kekasihnya, sudah berhubungan gelap dengan kakak sepupunya sendiri, Kris.

"Kau brengsek, _hyung. _Brengsek sekali!" Sehun menatap tajam Kris. Demi apa, ia sudah memaki kakaknya sendiri.

Kris tersenyum simpul. Lucu sekali melihat Sehun marah seperti ini. "Apa yang membuatmu dengan mudah menyimpulkan kalau―"

"Kurasa kalian sudah lupa apa fungsi benda yang disana itu." Sehun menunjuk sebuah benda berwarna hitam berbentuk bulat di pojok ruangan miliknya. Benar, kamera CCTV ada disana. Ada cahaya merah di tengah kamera, yang menandakan kamera CCTV tersebut sudah berfungsi.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat kedua orang di hadapannya itu terbelalak kaget ketika mengetahui benda itu ada disana. Sebuah kamera perekam yang mengawasi mereka.

"Sehun, kau―"

"Apa? Apa kau masih ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui hubungan gelap kalian? Cih, bahkan anak kecil pun tahu apa fungsi benda seperti itu,"

"Biar aku luruskan. Jadi benarkah kau berselingkuh dengan kakakku ketika aku tidak bersamamu, Luhan?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedari hanya bungkam. Gadis itu seperti seorang tersangka yang tertangkap basah mencuri barang milik atasannya. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Ia takut menatap Sehun yang sedang murka seperti ini.

"…"

Sehun mengernyit. Luhan hanya diam saja. Gadis itu tak mau menatapnya sedikitpun.

Sehun meraih dagu Luhan. Kemudian menariknya dengan pelan supaya gadis itu bisa menatapnya. Hati Sehun mencelos ketika melihat wajah basah Luhan. Rupanya ia menunduk karena ketakutan. Sehun bisa melihat kegugupan Luhan dengan jelas. Wanita itu sedikit bergetar setelah Sehun mendekatinya.

"Jawab aku, Luhan." Sehun berkata lirih. Tatapannya masih sama, dingin, tajam, dan menusuk.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun.." Luhan mulai membuka suaranya.

"..a-aku memang bersama Kris akhir-akhir ini."

Sehun hanya diam. Tangan besarnya perlahan mengelus rambut emas milik Luhan dengan lembut. Menikmati bagaimana halusnya surai milik gadis itu.

"Kau tahu―"

Sehun tetap mengelus rambut Luhan. Dari puncak kepala, hingga ujung rambutnya yang paling bawah. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring,

"―kau sama saja seperti kebanyakan wanita di luar sana." Ucap Sehun pelan. Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan dan juga besar.

"Kau sama seperti mereka… sama-sama JALANG!" Sehun berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Astaga, Sehun sungguh menyeramkan saat murka. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Tuan Besar Oh yang dulu masih menjabat presdir disini.

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan. Ia kembali menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin, seolah-olah ia ogah untuk menatap manusia serupa Luhan. Sementara seorang lagi disana, Kris, membulatkan matanya. Ini benar-benar gila! Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakan hal sekasar itu pada Luhan.

"Dan kau Kris _hyung,_" Sehun berbalik, kemudian menatap tajam Kris.

"Kumohon kau pergi dari sini. Dengan tidak hormat, kau kuberhentikan untuk bekerja disini untuk sementara waktu. Biarkan ayahku sendiri yang mengurusnya. Tinggalkan apapun disini. Jangan pernah kembali sebelum ayahku mengijinkanmu untuk menemuiku."

"Apa? Sehun, jangan bercanda denganku!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Direktur Kris! Kau! Kuberhentikan untuk sementara mulai sekarang! Dan kumohon pergilah dari sini. Dari kota ini."

"Kau gila, Sehun. Haruskah semua ini kau lakukan untuk mengobati rasa sakit hatimu, hah? Dimana akal sehat seorang presdir seperti dirimu ini?"

"Diam, _hyung_. Kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya dikhianati oleh tunanganmu sendiri bukan? Kau tahu, semua ini sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao. Tak ingatkah kau akan hal itu? Kau sama brengseknya denganku. Jadi tak usah menghinaku seperti itu."

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah. Ia kembali berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan yang masih duduk diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bukan Luhan yang sebenarnya, kau tahu?

"Dan untuk Luhan-ku, maafkan aku," Sehun melepas cincin yang ada di ibu jari tangan kanannya, kemudian menaruhnya dip aha Luhan.

"Pertunangan kita berakhir sekarang juga."

_DEG_

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat wajah dingin Sehun masih saja menatapnya. Wajah Sehun begitu dekat. Luhan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya, antara gugup dan juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan barusan.

"Sehun, kumohon―"

Terlambat. Sehun terburu meraih bibirnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Luhan meneteskan airmatanya saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumatnya dengan lembut. Jujur, ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Walaupun sudah hampir dua tahun mereka berhubungan, Sehun tetap menahan hasratnya untuk mencium Luhan selama ini.

"Ciuman perpisahan." Ucap Sehun setelah melepas ciumannya. Kemudian melesat pergi. Keluar ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

**2 Years Later… **

Disini. Di ruangan megah dan luas bernuansa cahaya lampu berwarna oranye seorang Oh Sehun, sang presdir Oh Corp, melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan. Dengan seorang wanita cantik di sampingnya, ia berdiri bak raja dan ratu. Sang lelaki terlihat tampan dan berwibawa dengan setelan berwarna putih dengan tuxedo yang sedikit bertabur permata yang berkilau saat terkena cahaya lampu, begitupun untuk si wanita. Terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun, dengan gaun pernikahan yang berwarna putih yang panjangnya hanya selutut, namun terdapat ekor di sisi belakang. Sempurna, cantik dan tampan.

"Kau bahagia, Yixing-_ah?" _Tanya Sehun sambil menatap lembut sang istri.

Wanita bernama Yixing itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum menatap Sehun. "Ya. Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia." Ucap Yixing kembali tersenyum. Lesung pipinya menambah kadar manisnya saat wanita berumur dua puluh empat tahun tersebut tersenyum.

Sehun membalas dengan senyum miring. Kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan. Memandang tamu undangan yang sedang duduk menatap mereka berdua.

"Tuan Oh Sehun," Sehun yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Oh, itu sekretaris Han.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Oh."

Sehun mengernyit. Siapa yang ingin menemuinya? Jadwalnya sudah dikosongkan beberapa bulan ini untuk pernikahan. Bukankah saat ini ia masih belum melaksanakan jadwalnya lagi?

"Siapa? Bukankah aku masih harus mengosongkan jadwal pertemuan?"

"A-Ah, bukan seorang dari rekan kerja, Tuan. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan identitasnya."

Sehun diam. Alisnya masih bertaut. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Yixing, istrinya, bermaksud meminta ijin untuk meninggalkannya sebentar.

Merasa ditatap seperti itu, Yixing tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Pergilah. Mungkin tamu itu tamu special."

Sehun mengangguk, mengecup kening Yixing sekilas, kemudian berlari pelan keluar ruangan.

**…**

Disinilah Sehun. Setelah sekretaris Han menuntunnya kemari. Di sebuah taman yang sepi. Awalnya, Sehun berencana melaksanakan resepsinya disini. Tapi ia teringat dengan jumlah tamu undangan yang tak sedikit. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus memilih resepsi di dalam ruangan.

Sehun bisa melihat sosok itu. Duduk membelakanginya. Seorang wanita, memakai gaun yang panjangnya selutut, dan blazer berwarna hitam. Rambut bergelombangnya diikat separuh. Sehun yakin jika wanita itu sangat cantik.

"Apa kau mencariku? Aku Oh Sehun."

Sehun bisa melihat jika wanita itu terkejut saat ia berucap. Dan saat wanita itu berbalik Sehun merasa dunia serasa dibalik. Wanita itu…. wanita itu, Luhan. Luhan mantan kekasihnya dua tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah sekian lama tak melihat wajah Luhan. Wanita itu semakin cantik saja. Sehun bahkan merasa asing dengan wanita itu.

Luhan berjalan mendekat. Suara ketukan sepatunya begitu nyaring. Ia seperti tidak ragu melangkah. Luhan seperti tidak punya kesalahan apapun, ia serasa tak punya beban.

"Luhan…"

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Apa kabar, Presdir?" Luhan membungkukkan badannya. Ia juga sama asingnya dengan Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Presdir,"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Kalau boleh ia berpendapat, Sehun sangat tampan hari ini. Yah, walaupun sekarang Sehun sudah bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Setidaknya, Luhan mash bisa menatap wajah tampan Sehun walaupun harus saat ini, di hari pernikahannya.

"Um, dan selamat atas pernikahanmu. Maafkan aku datang di saat penting seperti ini. Bahkan kau harus meninggalkan tempat resepsi."

"Ya, terimakasih. Terimakasih kau juga mau datang ke pernikahanku."

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia terkesiap. Ia segera membuka tas tangannya, dan menemukan sebuah kotak beludru berukuran sedang di dalamnya.

"Ini," Luhan menyerahkan kotak beludru itu pada Sehun. Dan Sehun dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Itu hadiah pernikahan dariku. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya, Presdir."

Sehun diam. Perasaanya sungguh kalut saat ini. Antara bahagia, bingung, dan juga kesal. Ia hanya menerima hadiah pernikahannya dari Luhan dengan setengah sadar. Sehun melakukannya seperti reflek, ketika Luhan menyodorkan kotak itu, Sehun langsung saja menerimanya.

"Presdir Oh Sehun, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Pria itu menatap wajah Luhan. Jujur, Sehun sangat merindukan Luhan. Dan hari ini, wanita itu menemuinya. Memberinya sebuah hadiah pernikahan. Seketika ia merasa terenyuh dengan keadaan yang ia rasa mulai gila ini.

"Tentu saja."

_GREB_

Dan, langsung saja. Luhan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh kokoh Sehun dengan erat. Luhan seperti tak mau melepas pelukannya. Ia begitu rindu pada Sehun. Sudah dua tahun lamanya semenjak peristiwa tak mengenakkan itu terjadi, yang membuat dirinya mau tak mau harus pergi dari kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah_…." Lirih Luhan.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia bisa merasakan kalau bahu wanita yang memeluknya itu bergetar hebat. Sudah pasti Luhan menangis.

"Sehun-_ah_…." Lirih Luhan lagi.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan panjangnya sudah mulai membalas pelukan wanita itu. Mengelus rambut halus milik Luhan agar wanita itu bisa sedikit baikan. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia hanya mengikuti egonya untuk terakhir kali. Tak terpungkiri juga, kalau ia juga sangat ingin memeluk Luhan erat seperti ini.

"Sehun-_ah_…. Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku…"

"Jangan menangis lagi, Luhan."

"Maafkan aku… Sehun-_ah_."

"Jangan menangis, Luhan. Aku juga keterlaluan waktu itu."

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Sehun. Maafkan aku…"

Sehun tak lagi menjawab. Ia hanya merespon dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, mengelus rambut wanita itu dan mencerukkan kepalanya pada leher Luhan. Ia juga masih mencintai Luhan, namun tidak sepenuh dulu. Kali ini, hatinya sudah menjadi milik hati orang lain. Yixing, isitrinya. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Yixing, hanya untuk menuruti keegoisannya.

Dan Sehun sadar satu hal, tak selamanya orang yang kau benci juga membencimu. Begitu pula sebaliknya, tak selamanya orang yang mencintaimu, akan selalu mencintaimu juga.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, seseorang dengan gaun mewah itu melihat semua yang ia lakukan dari balik pohon ini.

Awalnya Yixing ingin memanggil Sehun untuk kembali, karena mertua dan orangtuanya sudah datang. Tapi setelah ia melihat peristiwa itu, ia juga sadar akan suatu hal,

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, Presdir Oh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::END:::**

**Hai-hai! *lambai-lambai bareng HunHan***

**Masih ingatkah sama FF ini? Krn ada yg minta dilanjut, jadi El lanjutkan.**

**Ini END. Maaf klo gantung, atau kalian gak puas sama sekali. **

**Rencananya, El bakal buat sequel dari FF ini. Tentang kehidupan setelah Yixing & Sehun menikah.**

**Jadi, tunggu aja;)**

**Terakhir, minta review'nya ya~ :D**


End file.
